15 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 105/120 - Znowu w kraju; serial TVP 06:40 W labiryncie - odc. 106/120 - Pokaz mody; serial TVP 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Dzień z pracy leśniczego; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Zagubione miasto, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Panda z kratkami, odc. 17 (Jailhouse Panda); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Klub SpongeBoba, odc. 42 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Zegar - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:35 1000 pierwszych dni; program poradnikowy 10:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:15 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 2 (Royal Pains - odc. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:05 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:40 Anna German - moja miłość; wywiad 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 17 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 14:40 Poznaj Dobrą Żywność; reportaż 15:15 Panda (Trail of the Panda (a.k.a. Xiong mao hui jia lu)); film przygodowy kraj prod.Chiny (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Wybory - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2596; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Dzień Kaktusa, odc. 36 (The day of the cactus) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Opole2013 - SuperJedynki2013 22:20 Opole2013 - kabareton "Wszystko na raty" 23:40 Opole2013 - kabareton "Trwaj dato ważności" 01:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra 01:25 Appaloosa (Appaloosa, The) 94'; western kraj prod.USA (1966) 03:10 Ostatni blues (Az Utolso Blues); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Włochy (2002) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 5/15 - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja; serial komediowy TVP 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 3/15 - Wywiadówka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7 - Bursztynowe serce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:35 Moje Tatry 1/5; cykl reportaży 12:10 Konkurs Eurowizji dla Młodych Tancerzy, Gdańsk 2013 - Finał; widowisko 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1970; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 53 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 53; teleturniej 20:05 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Limo. Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Japonia ( studio ) 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Japonia ( I poł. ) 23:10 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 01:05 Nina Simone w Warszawie (1) koncert; koncert 01:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 35 02:05 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 1/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:45 Historia domku na prerii (Beyond The Prairie - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder) 87'; Film familijny kraj prod.USA (1997) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:09 Pogoda Info 09:12 Tu kobiety; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 10:00 Telezakupy 10:30 Aktywni 50+ 10:45 Eurofarmer - odc. 40; reportaż 11:00 Dom marzeń; magazyn 11:15 Akademia zdrowia; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:47 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata po europejsku 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Eurowiadomości 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Szerokie tory. Dżulia z Dagestanu; reportaż 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 6 17:10 Lekcja historii 17:40 Flesz historii; cykl reportaży 18:00 PROW - zmieniamy zachodniopomorską wieś. - odc. 6; magazyn 18:26 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:40 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 7 18:55 Zdarzyło się przed laty 19:00 Magazyn Reporterów; cykl reportaży 19:10 Przyjaźni z natury - odc. 25; cykl reportaży 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Anna Dymna - odc. 1; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:49 Pogoda Info 21:00 Świat i gospodarka 21:24 Pogoda Info 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:38 Pogoda Info 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:56 Prognoza pogody 21:59 Kronika 22:19 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:55 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:23 Paparazzi, rekiny z Lazurowego Wybrzeża (Paparazzi! Sharks of the French Riviera/Paparazzi de la cote d’azur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 00:30 Dogonić świat; magazyn 00:56 Szerokie tory. Dżulia z Dagestanu; reportaż 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 01:56 Pogoda Info 02:02 Sportowy Wieczór 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Anna Dymna - odc. 1; magazyn 02:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 03:00 Aktywni 50+ 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:00 Paparazzi, rekiny z Lazurowego Wybrzeża (Paparazzi! Sharks of the French Riviera/Paparazzi de la cote d’azur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 05:05 Debata po europejsku 05:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Anna Dymna - odc. 1; magazyn 06:00 Eurowiadomości 06:20 Akademia zdrowia; magazyn 06:40 Dom marzeń; magazyn 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... - film animowany, USA 2007 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (11) - serial animowany 08.15 Zemsta futrzaków - komedia, USA/Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 2010 10.10 Ewa gotuje (180) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Scooby-Doo: Na Wyspie Zombie - film animowany, USA 1998 12.15 Przygody Merlina (28) - serial fantasy 13.15 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony (3, 4) - reality show 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (2) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (34) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (364) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (7) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (221) - serial komediowy 20.05 Bad Boys 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 23.15 Boks: Gala w Bydgoszczy - waga junior ciężka: Paweł Kołodziej - Cesar David Crenz; waga ciężka: Artur Szpilka - Brian Minto 01.00 Znak Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 1974 02.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (39) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (39) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1776, 1777) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 X Factor (2) - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Top Model. Zostań modelką (1/14) - reality show 15.20 Perfekcyjna pani domu (2) - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Kobieta na krańcu świata (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Bitwa o dom (10) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (9) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 22.10 Miasto duchów - komedia, USA 2008 00.30 Autostopowicz - thriller, USA 2007 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (953) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 705* Propozycja; telenowela TVP 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 706* Tajemnica; telenowela TVP 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 707* Matki; telenowela TVP 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 708* Wizje 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 709* Salomonowe wyjście 08:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013; program rozrywkowy 09:20 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 09:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 5 Stanisław Sojka; cykl reportaży 10:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 5/5 Skarb Templariuszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia (252) 10:55 Nowa Atma 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19; serial TVP 12:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 63 - Zdobycz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (130) "Rijeka"; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Kratka - txt. str. 777 49'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996) 15:00 Polska poza Polską - Kresowe trwanie; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (145); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Kusza, odc. 1; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Polonia w Komie - Krym (253) 20:30 Opole2013 - SuperJedynki2013 22:15 Studio Festiwalowe 50 KFPP Opole 2013 - 4 22:20 Opole2013 - kabareton "Wszystko na raty"" 23:35 Studio Festiwalowe 50 KFPP Opole 2013 - 4 23:40 Opole2013 - kabareton "Trwaj chwilo ważności" 00:55 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs 01:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia?; serial komediowy TVP 01:55 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Kusza, odc. 1; serial animowany 02:10 Wiadomości 02:30 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:40 Opole2013 - SuperJedynki2013 04:25 Opole2013 - kabareton "Wszystko na raty"" 05:30 Opole2013 - kabareton "Trwaj chwilo ważności"" 06:40 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste HD 06:20 Blue Water High 07:10 Paula und die wilden Tiere 07:35 motzgurke.tv 08:05 Checker Can 08:30 neuneinhalb 08:40 Der Sattelclub 09:50 neuneinhalb 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Wie erziehe ich meine Eltern? Von Vätern und Töchtern 10:30 Von und zu lecker 11:15 Tagesschau 11:25 Zu Ehren der Königin 13:20 Warten auf Kates Baby - Nachwuchs bei den Windsors 14:00 Exclusiv im Ersten 14:30 Sportschau live 16:00 Weltreisen 16:30 Europamagazin 17:00 Tagesschau 17:03 ARD-Ratgeber 17:30 Brisant 17:50 Tagesschau 18:00 Sportschau 18:50 LigaFieber - Unsere Bundesliga wird 50 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:57 Glücksspirale 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Musikantenstadl 22:30 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 22:35 Tagesthemen 22:55 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:00 Inas Nacht 00:00 Hang ‘Em High 01:50 Tagesschau 01:55 McLintock! 03:58 Tagesschau 04:00 Feuer über Afrika 05:23 Tagesschau 05:25 Deutschlandbilder ZDF HD 06:00 Michel - Willkommen in Asthma-Koulash! 06:10 Mein genialer Handy-Geist 06:35 pur+ 07:00 Wickie und die starken Männer 07:45 Das Dschungelbuch 08:10 1, 2 oder 3 08:35 Bibi Blocksberg 09:25 Bibi und Tina 09:50 Mia and me - Abenteuer in Centopia 10:10 Pippi Langstrumpf 10:35 Michel aus Lönneberga 11:00 Heute 11:05 Der Star auf meiner Couch 12:50 Menschen - das Magazin 13:00 Heute 13:05 ZDF SPORTextra 18:00 ML mona lisa 18:35 Hallo Deutschland 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Der Bergdoktor 20:15 Wilsberg 21:45 Kommissar Stolberg 22:40 heute-journal 23:00 das aktuelle sportstudio 00:00 Heute 00:05 Octopussy 02:10 Antikörper 04:10 zdf.formstark 04:15 Exposure 05:40 Hallo Deutschland NDR 06:00 Hablamos Español 06:30 Grundkurs Multimedial Englisch 07:00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 07:30 Sehen statt Hören 08:00 Ratgeber: Geld 08:30 Die Reportage 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen Magazin 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Luxus auf dem Meer 12:15 Weltreisen 12:45 Norddeutsche Dynastien 13:30 die nordstory 14:30 Die schönsten Bauernhöfe Norddeutschlands 15:15 Sportclub live 16:45 Der Dicke 17:35 Rute raus, der Spaß beginnt! 18:00 Nordtour 18:45 DAS! Norddeutschland und die Welt 19:30 Hallo Niedersachsen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Die große Show der Naturwunder 21:45 Der Untergang 00:55 Einsatz Hamburg Süd 01:00 Die NDR Quizshow 01:45 extra 3 02:15 Rute raus, der Spaß beginnt! 02:55 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 03:15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03:45 Nordmagazin 04:15 Schleswig-HolsteinMagazin 04:45 Hamburg Journal 05:15 DAS! Norddeutschland und die Welt